Mixed Chromosomes
by King of Bugs
Summary: The legendary duo native to the Kalos region, Xerneas and Yveltal, share more feelings for each other than they think. What happens when it all comes out? Oneshot, M/M, lotsa lemon.


_**~Hey!~  
King of Bugs here, yep, this is the first thing I've ever uploaded here~! Hope you all like it. I just couldn't take it that there was no shipping between Xerneas and Yveltal, so I whipped this little one-shot Love Shack up for you. ^^  
M/M , lemon alert! If you're not interested, click back now!**_

* * *

It was a nice, calm day in Santalune Forest. There'd been a scuffle here a day or two ago, caused by some Spewpas who decided to metamorphosize in another pokémon's nest. Things escalated into an odd turf war between some Vivillons and a pair of Fletchinders. That's all in the past now - when the pokémon around there find out that Xerneas is visiting the forest, there is never any conflict. That's all there is to say about it. The Life pokémon slumbered with its sharp hooves curled in and its eyes closed. Multiple Fletchlings and Pidgeys had already perched on his horns. The sun had just hit the horizon and rays of sunlight hit all the pokémon's eyes like honey dripping from a Combee's hive. Xerneas's eye opened immediately.

He slowly stood up and looked up at his antlers, used to having small pokémon sleep on them. "Hey, sun's up, little guys..." he uttered in a soothing voice, while all the drowsy birds yawned. He lowered his head down to the ground so the young ones could come off of him. He smiled as they all hopped off one by one - it was these kinds of things that made him happy to be the representative of life. Young pokémon have such wild imaginations and freedom, that's not the kind of thing you can see anywhere else, and Xerneas knew perfectly well that if it wasn't for him, none of this could be. One of the little Fletchlings stopped in front of his big, beastly head and looked at him.

"Mister, why are your horns all glowy?" she said. The moment was so precious to him, a warm smile immediately glowed across his face. "So that the little guys like you don't get scared at night." he replied. She nodded happily and hopped off into the brush, doubtlessly to go tell her friends what the great Xerneas told her. It's so fun, watching the young go about their carefree lives. Why humans feel the need to have all these buildings and clothes and economics, he'll never know. True freedom resides in not restricting yourself, and they seem to be doing the complete opposite. Humans are an enigma. Xerneas wanted nothing to do with them, essentially ever. Once there were no pokémon nearby, he laid down on his side and let out a big yawn.

It was then that he looked up into the sky and saw the worst possible thing for his mood at the moment. That shadowy Y shape floating across the sky, like a demon bird with no other motive than mischief and chaos. Yes, that's exactly what it was. It was Yveltal. What was he doing here? _There's no way he's in the same place as me just by coincidence_, Xerneas thought. _Is he scouting for something? Is he looking for me?_ That was it. Xerneas got up and walked over to the nearest open area, a big grassy clearing in the trees, full of tall grass. This was one of the few spots in the forest that humans never really came to. There was no way Yveltal would miss him if he was standing out here.

He was right - even from far away Xerneas could tell Yveltal was getting that leer in his eye that he always does when he's up to no good. The big red menace started drifting down in a circle to the clearing, like a Mandibuzz circling around a dead body. Xerneas squinted skeptically as Yveltal came down to the ground, flapping its great wings and blowing the grass around until it came to a stop and perched. Something was up - he was clearly looking for Xerneas, but he wasn't making eye contact. _What's that supposed to mean?_ Xerneas hung his head down a little to show he wasn't kidding and approached the deathly avian.

"Yveltal, what are you doing here?" Xerneas asked flat out.

After a couple of seconds, there was no answer. Yveltal didn't even look at him.

"You caused this scuffle in the forest, didn't you? You put the Spewpas in that nest and made this whole thing happen!"

Once again, no response.

"All I wanted to do was come down here to quaint old Santalune Forest and relax with the natives. They have the best lakes down here! But no, you literally have to dog my every move and cause me trouble! I swear, you're like a Beedrill buzzing in my ear all the time. Don't you have anything to do besides annoy me and laugh while I have to clean up your messes?!"

Yveltal looked around at the surrounding trees to make sure there were no pokémon looking, then he looked over at Xerneas. "I did that on purpose." he said seriously, but with a pinch of hesitation.

Xerneas gave him a skeptical look.

"I did it because I knew you would have to stay in the area a little longer." He looked down at the ground and blushed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Xerneas asked, leaning over to see him. "Are...are you blushing?"

Yveltal looked up at him with his face fully ablush and a zigzaggy mouth. "Y-you...I needed to see you."

Xerneas looked surprised, and a little bit of a blush grew on his face as well.

Yveltal leaned in closer and hugged him in his big wings. Xerneas felt warm inside. "Xer...you know there can't be life without death...right?" he asked, looking up again. Xerneas tilted his head and smiled. "Did you miss me?" he asked. Yveltal calmly rested his head on Xerneas' shoulder and sighed in relief. "Xerneas..." he uttered feebly. "Neither of us can keep on going without the other...I just need to make sure you're always alright..." Xerneas tilted his head again. "Yveltal, I'm an enormous life god, I don't think anyone will even want to challenge me." he said with a little laugh. Yveltal didn't seem to find it funny.

"Look, Yve." he said. "You don't have to worry about me, nothing's gonna happen to either of us. We're legendaries, we're pretty much immortal."

Yveltal tucked his snout into the fur on Xerneas' neck. "I-I can't help it..."

Xerneas awkwardly lifted his front hoof and moved it over to Yveltal's fluffy gray back, rubbing it. "You're acting strange." he said. "Is something up? Do you think I'm in danger?"

Yveltal just licked him on the cheek and sniffled a little bit.

Xerneas broke the hug and moved back a little so he could see Yveltal's face. He looked like his heart was aching. This didn't make any sense to him. "Is this really about life and death, or something else? Tell me the truth."

Yveltal leaned up and the end of his snout tapped right up against Xerneas's. He gave him a gentle nuzzle and remained there looking at him.

Xerneas knew pretty quickly what the matter was, and it wasn't that anyone was going to die. This was something completely different. Yveltal hugged Xerneas a little closer and closed his eyes a little bit. Xerneas followed up, leaning his face a little closer. Yveltal's beastly maw opened up and his tongue floated there in the air for a second. Xerneas closed his eyes and leaned forward, meeting his partner halfway and engaging him in a slow, calm kiss. They both tilted their heads to the side and slowly explored each other's mouths, occasionally flitting tongues together. The feeling was intense for both of them.

After a minute or two, Xerneas broke the kiss, leaving both their tongues reaching out for the other. The spitline drooped and broke in a moment, and they were left looking into each other's eyes. Xerneas couldn't take the silence and put his front hooves up on Yveltal's shoulders, bringing the two of them down to the ground on their sides.

"I had a feeling this is what it was..." Xerneas spoke in his soothing voice again, smiling playfully at his big red friend.

Yveltal blushed up real hard. "S-so you...you feel the same way?"

Xerneas rubbed his nose against his partner's and rolled on top of him, rubbing his belly against his. He smiled and rested his cervine head on Yveltal's chest fluff. "Have I ever mentioned how warm and comfortable your body is?" he asked.

Yveltal shook his head gently, head leaned up and overlooking Xerneas'. He moved his wings up and around his partner, rubbing his soft back. "Xer..." he said nervously. Xerneas's head perked up. "A-are you...do you...do you want to...you know."

Xerneas gave him a confused look. "What are you talking about?"

Yveltal blushed up really hard and looked away a little. "Y-you know...m-make love..." He shut his eyes tight and gulped as soon as he said that.

Xerneas returned with another soothing kiss, this one brief. Yveltal enjoyed every moment of it. "You know, Yveltal, I know you bug me a lot but...I've fantasized about this before." Yveltal's face glowed. Then he looked around him at the trees around the clearing again. Once again, nobody was watching them. He then looked back up at his partner and rubbed his sides gently. "X-Xer, you're so beautiful in the daylight..." Xerneas smiled and stood up on all four legs, rubbing his cheek against Yveltal's chest briefly. Yveltal was about to sit up after him when Xerneas stopped him.

"N-no, you just relax." Xerneas gave him a lick on the snout and he laid back down. "I'll take it from here."

Yveltal leaned back and looked up at the sky, knowing what was about to happen. His big black heart was thumping so hard it was all he could feel. All he could think about was Xerneas making love to him with his big, blue, beastly body. _What could his member look like_, he thought. _I bet it's really big and impressive...what's he gonna do with it first?_

The next thing he knew, Xerneas was standing up over his head, his long black member hanging down half-erect. It had a smooth surface, with a small ring around the center of it almost like it was equine...but the surface was slick and shiny, and the tip was somewhat pointed as if canine. He didn't care what it looked like, it belonged to Xerneas and it was impressive, and that's all that mattered._ I wanna suckle on it...right now_, he thought. Xerneas turned his head around to see him staring in awe at it and smiled brightly. Yveltal could already sense the musky, masculine pheromones coming from it.

"So, how do you like it?" Xerneas asked him. All his partner did was lick his lips in response. "You know what, don't even answer that. I can tell all you want is to give it a taste..."

Yveltal huffed a little bit from the sexual tension._ It's right there, getting harder from all the romantic talk..._ He leaned his tongue out a bit for the tip.

Xerneas closed his eyes and lowered his hips until the tip was right in front of Yveltal's welcoming maw, meeting his tongue and plugging up his warm mouth. Yveltal closed his eyes almost all the way and blushed a nice hot pink, lapping his tongue gently against the tip. It didn't take much for a little glob of pre-cum to slide out onto his tongue. It tasted like the most delectable honeysuckle, that you couldn't taste anywhere else. He couldn't get enough of it the whole time.

Xerneas gently groaned and pushed the length further into him, getting a slight humping motion going. Yveltal cooed and moaned in pleasure around the increasing length, feeling himself getting harder as well. He decided to extend his neck out a little bit and bob his head up and down, taking it as deep as he could without it going down his throat. In response Xerneas let him have a little bit more of that honeysuckle, dripping more pre onto his tongue. Yveltal felt like he was in heaven.

After he felt he was fully erect and ready to take it further, Xerneas pulled out and away from his partner's yearning tongue. "A-ahh..i-it's so delicious, I want more..." Yveltal leaned up closer for it and gave the tip one last little lick. Xerneas smiled and moved down a little further. "Don't you worry...I have something even better in mind." the big blue deer responded. "Uncurl your tail, you silly bird." Yveltal whimpered softly but lowered his tail, letting Xerneas at his tailhole.

In a moment he could feel Xerneas' tip poking against it. He clenched his teeth and stood still while his partner slowly shoved the tip up inside him. Its shape was very enjoyable, slowly gaining width up to the hilt to make the feeling gradual. Xerneas closed his eyes and gently slid half of his member's length inside his partner. "N-nng...you're tight..." he commented. Yveltal just laid there and panted, his tongue hanging out of his mouth a little bit.

It started slow, like how Xerneas left off at his mouth, and only pushing in and out gently, but quickly escalated to getting three quarters of his length slid cozily into his tailhole. Yveltal could feel immediately when his top pre-came again, lubing up his motions and making him feel good enough to go deeper and harder. He leaned his head back and let his tongue out the side of his mouth all the way, eyes brimming with passion. _Give me the rush...! _That's all he could think of while his whole body rocked forward and back from Xerneas's accelerating humping.

Xerneas leaned forward, his snout hovering over his partner's bare red belly, and picked up the pace as much as he could. _I c-can feel the rush!_ The two of them started groaning and panting hard as Xerneas reached his climax and slid almost all of his length up inside his partner's tight tailhole and started pumping steaming hot love cream deep inside his body. Yveltal felt the heat overcome his body as soon as it happened, leaning his head up to look into Xerneas's eyes, who was looking right back at him with the same intense look, both panting and blushing as hard as they ever had.

The steady stream of hot love flowed into his body like a river rushing the warmth of life into him. He felt overcome with feelings of passion and lust for Xerneas, and everything that he represented...life is a beautiful thing...because there can be no death without life. For that prolonged moment while Xerneas shared his love chromosomes with Yveltal, they both felt at peace with each other, that there was no reason for life and death to be apart or considered separate, because they were in truth the same thing, just one was the beginning and the other was the end.

By the time Xerneas's member was done pumping its load, Yveltal's smooth red belly was swelling up just a little bit from how much cum he was holding inside him. After they came back from their lustful daydream, Xerneas pulled his member out slowly, covered in a thick layer of sticky cream, and a little bit still dripping out the tip. He stood up and panted, letting whatever cum was left drip down sloppily onto Yveltal's now erect length. Yveltal moaned from the warmth hitting his throbbing member, and rubbed his groaning belly full of hot cream.

Xerneas went beside his partner and folded his front legs and laid the side of his head against his big red belly, his antlers resting against his chest. Yveltal rubbed his belly with one big wing and rubbed Xerneas up and down with the other, eventually resting it against his partner's soft blue side. Xerneas closed his eyes and relaxed, letting out a warm breath against the red belly he was leaning against, but before he could relax, Yveltal's lustful aura hit him hard.

All of a sudden, Xerneas couldn't ignore his partner's throbbing cock standing up on end just a foot or two away from his snout. It looked like a large black canine member, the same width from base to near the tip, with a subtle knot. The end curved down to the sides around the tip to give it a unique look. It also had a few very small, soft, rounded barbs going down the front of it. There were some moderately visible veins squirming near the base, and some made their way almost to the tip. It had sprouted smoothly out of a slick and warm cloaca. It looked quite exotic, and beckoned Xerneas to pleasure it.

Yveltal noticed that Xerneas was taking interest in his tapering cock, and whimpered softly in hopes that his partner would give it some attention. Sure enough, Xerneas stood up, moved over to Yveltal's big tail, and laid down on it with his front hooves bent to the sides. He leaned forward and let his soft cheek brush lightly against the side of his partner's cock, teasing him. After another smirk at Yveltal's facial reaction, he moved his mouth up and licked some pre from the tip.

Yveltal rolled over onto his side from the chest up, panting hard already, and restless from all the teasing he was getting. Once Xerneas heard him groaning and whimpering loud enough, he decided enough was enough and put his mouth around the tip, suckling down hard on it. Yveltal laid his neck out flat and let out hot puffs of air, moaning lowly at the pleasure his yearning member was receiving. Xerneas tugged back on the tip with his mouth until it slipped back out, then rolled his tongue in circles around the tip until it splurted out some more pre-cum. _Wow, he sure is giving me a lot of pre...!_

After slicking up that shiny black cock's smooth surface thoroughly by slathering his hot tongue all around it, Xerneas popped it back into his maw, pushing down further onto the length. As Xerneas's eyes closed and he blushed up hard, Yveltal was groaning and writhing gently with his wing resting on his chest. He moved his tongue gently up and down the surface of that exotic cock's underside, while he bobbed his head up and down on its length. He started slowly moving his mouth deeper and deeper down that length, but Yveltal got greedy and placed his paw on his partner's head, slowly shoving it down almost all the way, and pushing the tip into his throat.

Xerneas's moans were drowned out by that big, drippy cock being so deep in his maw, but Yveltal wasn't letting him go. Slowly he started pushing his cock even further down his partner's throat, then pulling back out again. Though he was moaning loudly, Yveltal quickly got bored of facefucking and opted out for pushing his partner's head up and down on his length, his drippy pre-cum squirting down his throat tasting a bit like fresh plum juice. Eventually, Yveltal grabbed him gently by the horns and kept bringing him down hard onto his cock, bringing him real close to climax. Xerneas just took it and moaned in pleasure.

Slowly Yveltal picked up speed until he was moving both Xerneas's head and his hips, then the veins on his member throbbed and enlarged, while he fit even his plump knot into his partner's hungry maw. The jets of searing hot cum went right down Xerneas's throat, and immediately he was moaning from the heat and how fast it was pumping out. At the sight of Xerneas's throat going up and down gulping down all his warm love cream, Yveltal blushed harder than he ever had and gritted his teeth together to contain his inexplicable pleasure.

Xerneas kept getting his belly pumped full of his partner's liquid love, and quickly lost track of time, not realizing just how much was going into him. Yveltal looked over at his belly and saw it bloating up a bit from all the hot cum it was full of. After it got to a certain size, he made sure not to give his partner a bellyache and slowly popped his knot back out, followed by the rest of his length, and squirted the rest of his thick, sticky cream onto Xerneas's snout and face. The big blue legend could see that his partner's dark cock had been sloppily coated with his even darker purple cum, and blushed from how unique his love offering was.

Xerneas, panting and his tongue dripping his partner's cum, tackled the bird in front of him and kissed him passionately, letting him taste off his tongue the unique sourish-sweet taste of his cream. They enjoyed this kiss for a long time, exchanging flavors, then Xerneas broke the kiss, licking his lips, and laid down next to his partner. They were both panting and blushing like crazy, holding their stomachs, and looking up at the sky together. After they caught their breath, Xerneas cleared his throat and rested his head against Yveltal's, closing his eyes. Yveltal watched his precious new partner relax and gave him a gentle nuzzle.

"N-nnh..." he hesitated. "D-does this mean we're...lovers now?"

Xerneas smiled warmly and licked his lips again, nuzzling back. "Yeah...I don't think I could go on without being your mate now..."

Yveltal sighed in relief and closed his eyes too, turning to face Xerneas and hugging him in his expansive wings. "I love you, Xerneas..."

Xerneas opened one eye lazily and watched him relax, too. "Life and Death are the same...they're so deeply intertwined with each other that they can't be apart..." Xerneas spoke with words that comforted his new mate. "While we were at it, I felt more close to you than I ever had...like we were one and the same. It felt great."

Yveltal nodded and smiled back. "I felt it too..." He seemed relaxed for a while, then suddenly looked worriedly at Xerneas. "W-we're not gonna turn into one being like Reshiram and Zekrom did long ago, a-are we?"

Xerneas reached a hoof around and rubbed his lover's back with the flat end of it. "No, you silly bird, stop worrying so much."

Yveltal tucked his head in against his mate's and gave him a few licks on the end of the snout, then sat up a little. "Do you think the other legendaries will treat our love with respect?"

Xerneas put a hoof over his mouth and pushed him back down. "You do realize that most of the legendary duos have feelings for each other, right?"

Yveltal's head perked up a little bit curiously. "R-really?" He seemed surprised.

"Reshiram and Zekrom...Lugia and Ho-Oh...even Dialga and Palkia. Don't tell me you've never noticed it before!" Xerneas explained it to him, to which he just sunk his head, embarrassed that he hadn't noticed.

Xerneas reached that hoof back around and used the flat end to rub his lover's warm belly gently. "Now are there any last questions, you big worrywart?"

Yveltal ducked his head down, but raised it back up again. "O-one last one...do you think we can share our love with them?"

Xerneas tilted his head. "What do you mean, share our love?"

Yveltal blushed hard and sat up, looking off at a tree. "L-like...if we could do this with them at the same time..."

Xerneas chuckled lightly. "We'll have to see, Yveltal." He gently pushed Yveltal back down onto his back and laid down snuggling against him. "I know I'm willing, it all depends on whether they feel the same way..." Xerneas curled up and closed his eyes. "Now just close your eyes and relax, silly..."

Yveltal kept on looking up at the sky, smiling. _There's no way we're gonna miss out on Lugia...or Zekrom...mmm. _As he let his mind drift off into space about the other legendary pokémon, he smiled and closed his eyes, joining his mate in slumber.

And lurking not far away, eight emerald eyes shone, watching over them intently.


End file.
